Would I Get Another Chance?
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: This is a Haru Sohma One Shot. River, a violin player loses her mother in an accident and doesn't know what to do with herself; will Haru be able to help her or not? Not Good With Summaries.


When River was a child she always loved anything to do with music. Then when she was seven her mother bought her a violin; she taught River how to play it and how to read music notes. River's mother had been a violin player for twenty-nine years.

As the years went by, River's violin playing skills got better, when she was eleven she started giving performances. When River turned thirteen her mother had bought her a more difficult and professional violin. It took her four months to get used to the new violin. After a while River began to create her own songs.

When River turned seventeen, she was invited to play for a larger audience, which consisted of violin experts, music schools' heads and rich people. River was happy but very nervous. She knew that she was good, but River hated large crowds. As a person River was quiet and very shy. River wanted her mother to be with her since; she was always there with River. River even told her that if she didn't come that she'd hate her forever.

In the end, River wished that she never said those pathetic hating words, because River's mother was in a car crash and was sent to the hospital in critical condition. By the time River went to the hospital she had passed away. When they told River that she had passed away, River collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Three days later she stood at the railing of a bridge. She knew exactly what she had to do. Playing a violin had taken away her mother's life way before her time. River picked up her violin case and threw it over the edge and watched it crash to the bottom; then she ran with tears falling from her eyes. What River didn't know was that two boys had watched the whole ordeal from the side of the street.

Over the next two days River fell into a depression. She didn't care whether she lived or not. River just wanted to be with her mother. River started to slowly hurt herself with the tip of a needle. Her blood made her imagine her mother's crash over and over again. River couldn't stop crying, her throat was sore, and her heart was crushed.

One Friday night River was crossing the street not caring or even realizing that the lights were red. River heard tire screeches and thought that it was the end. River didn't care. It was better for her to go the same way as her mother. The crash never came...well at least it wasn't from a car; a body had pushed River before the car made its impact. River looked up and saw a boy with white and black hair peering down at her with sad and concerned eyes. River thought that he looked familiar but she was too malnourished to think. River then a few seconds later fainted.

Four days later River woke up finding herself in a strange room. She looked around and slowly sat up groaning, her head was pounding.

"You're awake finally, how you feeling?" asked the white and black haired boy.

River looked at him and was confused for a second until everything came back to her; you turned away crying silently.

"Hey, don't cry." The boy whispered softly.

River couldn't take being lonely anymore. River completely lost it. She began screaming for her mother and wanted to die. The boy stood up and pushed her back on the bed holding her shoulders down firmly yet gently.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! MAAAAAA!" she cried struggling against the boy's grip.

The door opened and in ran a man he injected River with a calming vaccine. She then slumped into the bed tears still sliding down her face. The boy let go of her and sat next to River on the bed. He looked sad.

"Haru, if anything else happens call for me," stated the man.

"Alright, Hatori." Haru replied.

River looked at the boy, he looked familiar and his name; but from where? She heard Haru say her name softly. _'So he knows me?'_ River thought to herself as she looked at him.

"Don't you remember me? Hatsuharu Sohma? The boy who was in your split class eight years ago?" he asked.

River gasped in shock; she finally realized who he was. Tears reformed in her eyes. This time they were happy tears.

"I heard about your mother, I'm really sorry." He stated softly.

"It's my fault." River stated.

Haru looked at her puzzled, and River stated, "I told her that I'd hate her if she didn't

come to my stupid performance; now...now she's gone forever."

"Don't be stupid. Your mother loves you and she knows that you don't really hate her." Haru reprimanded lightly.

River was about to say something when Haru enclosed his hand around hers. He looked into her eyes...with what River thought was love.

"When you were unconscious you kept yelling out that you were alone. It hurt me so much to hear that. You're not alone, not as long as I am here with you," Haru stated with a sad smile.

River blushed; Haru had grown up to be a fine young man. She didn't care that he was a year younger than herself all she wanted was to be with him. River smiled at him, and his eyes widened before he smiled back at her.

A few days later River woke up to a blond boy wearing rabbit pyjamas.

"Guten Morgen."

"Yes, good morning. Who are you?"

"You understand German?" The boy smiled.

"That was German?"

"Ja."

"Oh." River shrugged, "Who are you?"

"Haru's cousin. Momiji Sohma at your service."

"Schön, Sie kennenzulernen." River smiled.

"EH! You spoke in German." Momiji stated in shock as he jumped up and down on her bed.

"No I didn't you're still half-asleep." River silently laughed.

"But, but--"

"Momiji, stop bothering River."

River turned her head towards her door and she was happy to see Haru leaning coolly against the doorway.

"Morning Haru." River smiled as she waved to her friend.

Haru nodded and walked into her room with his hands in his pant's pocket; when he neared her bed he stated, "Momiji, go change, school is going to start soon."

"Eh? Alright." Momiji hopped off the bed and landed on his feet before he left he stated, "I'll be back."

"How old is Momiji?" River asked Haru.

"My age."

"Really, he seems so young."

"I get that all the time." Momiji laughed as he re-entered the room with his uniform on.

"Wow, that was quick." River stated in shock.

"Nyah. I'm super fast." Momiji laughed. He grabbed onto Haru's hand and started to pull him out of her room. "Bye!"

"Bye Momiji."

After a few days, when River got mentally stronger Momiji gave her the violin that she had chucked over the bridge; he and Haru had retrieved it out of the river. River smiled, she would let her mother live through the music that she played.

_I've always admired you._


End file.
